


Intent

by JMount74



Series: Conversations: Pen & Ink Week 2020 [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: Gordon is intending to ask Penny something, but events keep getting in the way.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Series: Conversations: Pen & Ink Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Intent

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
Can I, uh, ask you a question?  
Yes, Gordon.  
Would you like to, ah, go out and see that new reef with me?  
That would be lovely, Gordon.  
I’ll pack up a picnic and we’ll make a day of it.  
That does sound nice, darling.

What do you think, Pen?  
It’s absolutely stunning, Gordon.  
By the time it finishes growing the reef will almost as big as the original and will be home to millions of animals.  
It’s so beautiful.  
We’ve a bit more to see before we head back up to the surface.  
This is a lovely treat.  
Well, I do have an…yes John? Four is needed? But I was just about to…Oh, ok. We’re returning to base. Sorry, Penny, I’ll have to take a rain check.  
That’s quite alright, Gordon. I’ll look forward to trying again.

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
I’m hopeful that this time we can have our full date.  
It would be nice, darling, but at least you managed to save everyone.  
That’s true.  
Are we going back to the reef?  
No, I thought that since Four could be needed at any moment we would do something different.  
I am intrigued. What do you have in mind, darling?  
I thought a trip to the International Nature Reserve at Yellowstone followed by a meal out.  
Sounds wonderful. 

Gordon, I must say that this is such a beautiful reserve.  
I’m glad you like it, Pen. They’ve worked really hard over the last 30-40 years to build up the native species again.  
Oh, yes. Those wolves were amazing. And all those different species of deer and goats!  
Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
There’s something I’ve been trying to ask you.  
Yes, Gordon?  
Well…  
Oh, hang on Gordon, I’m getting a comm from Colonel Casey.  
But…  
Yes Colonel? The Chaos Crew you say? Of course, I can be on my way immediately.   
Oh.  
I’m so sorry Gordon, can we do this again?  
Sure, Penny. Sure.

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Gordon?  
Yes, Penny?  
Are you able to make our date tomorrow?  
Yes, Pen. I’m on shore leave, which means I’m not on call at all.  
That’s great, Gordon. I’m also not available.  
Maybe we will actually get our date!  
Maybe we will, darling.

Where are we going, Gordon?  
I’m not taking any more chances.  
I can understand that, darling.  
I’ve booked us a table at this little restaurant in Switzerland.  
Switzerland? Not at…  
Yep. I’ve booked us a table at the Restaurant de l’Hotel de Ville Crissier.  
No holds barred then, darling?  
Nope. What’s the use of having money if I cannot spend it on the woman I love? And maybe we will actually get a meal this time!  
We can hope, darling. We can hope.

Before dessert comes, Penny, I need to ask you something.  
Go on, Gordon, I’m all yours.  
Well, third time lucky, so here goes…  
Did you feel the earth shake then, Gordon?  
Oh, for crying out loud!  
Gordon, we need to go. Everyone is evacuating.  
Penny, I’m not moving until I have asked you what I’ve been trying to on three occasions now!  
Gordon, I hardly think now is the right time!  
I refuse to wait any longer.

Penny, will you marry me?  
Well, Gordon! This is a surprise! Yes, yes, I’ll marry you!  
Finally!  
Was this the intent of your last two dates as well?  
Yes it was.   
Well, darling, much as I love you and as much as this has actually been very romantic, I believe we should evacuate before your brothers get here or we will never live it down.  
You are absolutely right, Pen, as usual.

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
Are they asleep?  
Yes, Gordon.  
What did you do?  
I told them the story of you intending to propose to me and the three disastrous dates we had.  
They never seem to tire of hearing that, do they love?  
No darling, the children love hearing about you proposing during an earthquake.


End file.
